Core 2: Biostatistics and Bioinformatics - SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The primary goal of the University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center SPORE in Hepatocellular Carcinoma (HCC) is to facilitate innovative translational research through the elucidation of underlying molecular mechanisms, characterizing novel biomarkers and functional pathways, and exploiting novel targets for treatment. This is a collaborative effort that will accomplish these aims by integrating laboratory and translational research. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core will serve multiple needs for the planning and conduct of the SPORE's research. Based on a strong track record for providing biostatistical and computational support for translational research, Core 2 will be a comprehensive, multi-lateral resource for designing clinical and basic science experiments, performing statistical analyses, developing innovative statistical methodology, and publishing the research results generated from this HCC SPORE. Core 2 will provide guidance in the design and conduct of clinical trials and other experiments arising from the ongoing research of the SPORE, including SPORE projects, Developmental and Career Enhancement projects, and other cores. Core 2 will also provide biostatistical and bioinformatic modeling, simulation techniques and data analyses needed by the Projects and other Cores to achieve their Specific Aims. Core 2 will generate statistical reports for all projects, will assist project investigators to publish scientific results and will develop innovative statistical and bioinformatics methods pertinent to translational HCC studies including new unsupervised approaches to biomarker signature construction.